


Far Away

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Songfic, did you say Angst?!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Porque não importava a distância, nem as diferenças. Tudo o que queriam era ficar um com o outro. Juntos, como se nada nem ninguém no mundo pudesse detê-los em seus objetivos.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox





	1. Far away

7 de julho. O dia após a Fairy Tail ter consolidado sua vitória nos jogos mágicos. Deveria ter sido um dia de festa e comemoração, mas na realidade não foi.

Muitos morreram nessa data. Morreram lutando. Tentando defender aqueles que amavam.

Gajeel lutava contra vários inimigos de uma vez. Ele não sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer com ele. Um inimigo mais forte apareceu e Gajeel, mesmo estando em seu limite, se virou para enfrentá-lo. E esse foi o primeiro erro que cometeu naquele dia terrível.

**_This time, This place_ **

**_Misused, Mistakes_ **

Ele sabia que tinha de acabar logo com aquele inimigo para procurar uma certa pessoa, mas o inimigo era forte demais e ele perdeu muito tempo lutando contra ele.

**_Too long, Too late_ **

**_Who was I to make you wait?_ **

Ele finalmente a viu. Ela estava bem, mesmo sem ele por perto. Ele foi correndo na direção dela e ela percebeu.

**_Just one chance_ **

**_Just one breath_ **

**_Just in case there's just one left_ **

**_'Cause you know, you know, you know_ **

E ele cometeu seu segundo erro naquele dia. Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ele sentiu o impacto de um golpe e ela gritou. Um grito desesperado chamando pelo nome dele.

Naquela hora Gajeel se lembrou daquilo que queria tanto falar a ela, mas não tinha tido coragem suficiente para dizer.

**_That I love you_ **

**_I have loved you all along_ **

Ouvir o grito dela foi o suficiente para fazer Gajeel se virar para o inimigo e com um golpe poderoso o eliminar. Ele não iria mais se separar dela. Eles ficaram longe por apenas alguns poucos minutos, mas para ele foi como se fossem anos.

**_And I miss you_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_ **

**_And you'll never go_ **

**_Stop breathing if_ **

**_I don't see you anymore_ **

Ele até pensou em chamá-la para uma dança na próxima oportunidade que aparecesse, depois que todo aquele caos momentâneo passasse. E ele faria qualquer coisa para terminar junto com ela, mesmo que isso significasse ter de lutar contra todos os adversários que existissem em Crocus.

**_On my knees, I'll ask_ **

**_Last chance for one last dance_ **

**_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_ **

**_All of hell to hold your hand_ **

**_I'd give it all_ **

**_I'd give for us_ **

**_Give anything but I won't give up_ **

Tudo isso porque ele a amava. As pessoas da guilda diziam que ele era tão denso quanto o Salamander no quesito amoroso, mas isso não era verdade. Ele sabia que gostava dela, só não tinha coragem de dizer isso em voz alta.

**_'Cause you know,_ **

**_You know, you know_ **

****

**_That I love you_ **

**_I have loved you all along_ **

**_And I miss you_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

**_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_ **

**_And you'll never go_ **

**_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_ **

Foi aí que ele viu.Ela foi atacada e os inimigos feriram seu rosto,seus braços.E ele ouviu.O grito de dor e desespero dela.Ele estava perto,mas ao mesmo tempo longe demais para protegê-la dos inimigos.

Gajeel pegou a si mesmo gritando o nome dela e correndo desesperadamente na direção dela.

**_So far away (So far away)_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

**_So far away (So far away)_ **

**_Been far away for far too long_ **

**_But you know, you know, you know_ **

— Leeeeeeeeeeevyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ele chegou e a segurou em seus braços enquanto tentava diminuir o sangramento dos ferimentos dela. E ele percebeu. O líder daquela onda de inimigos vinha na direção deles. O golpe veio. Para Gajeel foi como se tudo estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta. O corpo dele se moveu e ele a protegeu do golpe. Mas aquilo era mais do que o corpo dele poderia suportar. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e um grito desesperado saiu da boca dela enquanto lágrimas corriam sem parar pelo seu rosto.

— Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!!!!!!!!!!

**_I wanted_ **

**_I wanted you to stay_ **

**_'Cause I needed_ **

**_I need to hear you say_ **

Caído e coberto de sangue, quase sem forças para falar, Gajeel levantou uma de suas mãos e fez um carinho no rosto de Levy. E sussurrando disse:

— Não chore baixinha. Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo.

— Gajeel, não me deixe, por favor, eu também te amo.

**_That I love you_ **

**_I have loved you all along_ **

Gajeel ficou sem palavras. Ele havia machucado tanto Levy no passado e ela o amava mesmo assim.

— Mas, e as coisas horríveis que eu fiz com você no passado?

— O passado está no passado, eu já te perdoei por tudo que você fez. Mas, por favor, não me deixe.

**_And I forgive you_ **

**_For been away for far too long_ **

**_So keep breathing_ **

— Baixinha, acho que não vou poder fazer isso. Mas mesmo se eu morrer, minha memória sempre vai estar dentro de você.

**_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_ **

**_Believe and hold on to me and_ **

**_Never let me go_ **

E Gajeel fez um último esforço e deu um beijo em Levy. O primeiro deles e também o último. Os ferimentos eram terríveis demais e ele morreu nos braços de sua amada.

Levy ficou lá, segurando o corpo de seu amado, e seus sussurros desesperados logo se juntaram ao coro que lamentava todas as fadas que caíram naquele dia.

_“_ _Aquele dia, acreditamos na vitória. O último dia foi realmente uma árdua batalha. Você se lembra, Lu-chan? E então...7 de Julho. Perdemos...para o destino._ _”_


	2. Lullaby

Levy caminhava pelas ruas de Crocus. Só conseguia ver ruínas, destruição e corpos sem vida dos magos caídos.

**_Well I know the feeling_ **

**_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_ **

**_And there ain’t no healing_ **

**_From cutting yourself with a jagged edge_ **

Era uma situação desesperadora. Tudo culpa do Ryousai e do plano Eclipse. Muitos magos que estavam competindo nos jogos ou simplesmente assistindo agora estavam mortos nas ruas da capital de Fiore, um lugar que havia sido bonito e cheio de vida, mas agora havia se tornado apenas destroços.

O desespero tomou conta de Levy. Ela levou as mãos até as faixas que cobriam seus diversos ferimento e as arrancou.

**_I'm telling you that_ **

**_It's never that bad_ **

**_Taking it some has been a weird ride_ **

**_Laid out on the floor_ **

**_And you're not sure_ **

**_You can take this anymore_ **

As cicatrizes em seu rosto e braços apenas provavam que ela era mais uma das vítimas da catástrofe.

_**So just give it one more try** _

_**With a lullaby** _

_**And turn this up on the radio** _

_**If you can hear me now** _

_**I'm reaching out** _

_**To let you know that you're not alone** _

_**And if you can't tell** _

_**And you scare yourself** _

_**Cause I can't get you on the telephone** _

_**So just close your eyes** _

_**Honey here comes a lullaby** _

_**Buried a lullaby** _

Levy sabia que não devia estar caminhando pelas ruínas de Crocus, já que ainda haviam monstros fortes em uma quantidade considerável rondando a antiga capital.

Ela ouviu um ruído e ficou preocupada. Eles estavam lá.

Levy correu e correu, até que seu corpo implorasse por uma pausa. Ela estava naquele horrível local novamente. O mesmo lugar onde ela havia perdido aquele que amava.

Ela caminhou mais um pouco até chegar a um local que poderia ser considerado _“seguro”_.

**_Please let me take you_ **

**_Out of the darkness and into the light_ **

**_Cause I have faith in you_ **

**_That you're going to make it through another night_ **

Em seu abrigo, Levy deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. A solidão e a perda de tantas pessoas queridas era mais do que ela podia suportar. E nessa hora ela decidiu o que faria. Um último ato.

**_Stop thinking about_ **

**_The easy way out_ **

**_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_ **

**_Because you're not done_ **

**_You're far too young_ **

**_And the best is yet to come_ **

E ela escreveu e escreveu sem parar. Escreveu uma carta. Uma carta endereçada à sua melhor amiga, que ela acreditava ainda estar viva e lutando contra todo aquele caos.

Uma carta que narrava tudo o que havia acontecido desde o primeiro dia dos jogos mágicos.

**_So just give it one more try_ **

**_With a lullaby_ **

**_And turn this up on the radio_ **

**_If you can hear me now_ **

**_I'm reaching out_ **

**_To let you know that you're not alone_ **

**_And if you can't tell_ **

**_And you scare yourself_ **

**_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_ **

**_So just close your eyes_ **

**_Honey here comes a lullaby_ **

**_Buried a lullaby_ **

Mas não conseguiu escrever tudo. Ela teve que parar em uma determinada hora e resolveu sair do abrigo e tomar um pouco de ar.

E nessa pequena caminhada ela encontrou o estandarte das fadas. O estandarte estava sujo e rasgado mas ainda insistia em balançar com o vento.

Levy pegou o que restava do estandarte e levou para o abrigo, prendendo-o na parede acima do local onde ela estava escrevendo a carta.

Levy terminou de registrar suas dolorosas memórias e até mesmo seu desespero na carta. Ela ficou horas e horas, escrevendo e chorando, até que adormeceu ali mesmo, sobre os papéis.

Quando acordou, os terríveis sons dos monstros que perambulavam por Crocus podiam ser ouvidos por ela. Os ruídos iam gradualmente aumentando.

Levy já sabia o que os ruídos significavam. Ela precisava ser rápida. Ela terminou de arrumar a carta e a escondeu no estandarte. As últimas palavras escritas pela maga de Solid Script foram palavras desesperadas. Um pedido de ajuda.

Levy saiu de seu abrigo. Os monstros a cercavam. Ela estava quase sem forças e sem magia, mas foi em direção aos monstros para enfrentá-los cara a cara, como uma orgulhosa maga da Fairy Tail.

Levy lutou o máximo que conseguiu. Mas não foi o suficiente. Os monstros levaram a melhor.

**_Well everybody's hit the bottom_ **

**_Everybody's been forgotten_ **

**_When everybody's tired of being alone_ **

**_And everybody's been abandoned_ **

**_I left a little empty handed_ **

**_So if you're ever barely hanging on_ **

Ela não chegou a sentir o golpe que deu fim a tudo.Seus olhos apenas se fecharam e ela simplesmente sentiu sua consciência se apagando aos poucos.

**_Just give it one more try_ **

**_With a Lullaby_ **

**_And turn this up on the radio_ **

**_If you can hear me now_ **

**_I'm reaching out_ **

**_To let you know that you're not alone_ **

**_And if you can't tell_ **

**_And you scare yourself_ **

**_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_ **

**_So just close your eyes_ **

Quando abriu seus olhos, Levy foi contemplada com uma vista incrível. Campinas douradas se estendiam por todos os lados e bem na sua frente estava Gajeel, a esperando de braços abertos.

_**Honey here comes a lullaby** _

_**Buried a lullaby** _

Lucy caminhava pelas ruínas de Crocus. Tantos já haviam morrido que ela já perdera a conta. Ela remexeu alguns destroços e encontrou o estandarte da Fairy Tail e, embrulhada nele, uma carta escrita por Levy.

E depois de ler tudo, ela não conseguiu deixar de derramar lágrimas por tudo o que havia acontecido. E novamente se ouviu o lamento das fadas, soando como uma canção de ninar pelas ruas de Crocus.

**_Honey here comes a lullaby_ **

**_Buried a lullaby_ **


End file.
